deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bayonetta VS ???/@comment-32743678-20160222042647/@comment-32743678-20160222054939
For all due respect, lets put it this way, if the turn-out of a fight on Death Battle is good if not better then good is the big reason why I keep watching the vs fights they do, but if the turn-out of the fight is bad if not worse then bad, only then I feel "iffy" to the point where I start suggesting different opponents for the combatants, most of the Death Battle's I've seen are good (and some better then good) but even then there are a few number of Death Battles I've seen that... just made little sense as I'll mention a few examples as seen below... One example of this would have to be none other but Princess Peach from Super Mario Brothers vs Princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda, sure the combatants are "damsels in distress" that come from Nintendo and came to being in the good old 1980s but that's as far as it'll go, a match-up that just doesn't make anymore sense then what I mentioned about and that's the big reason why they deserve to be set against different opponents then each other (Princess Zelda didn't stand much of a chance against Princess Peach, thus explaining why Princess Peach vs Princess Sally Acorn would be "much more ideal" as well as Princess Zelda vs Maria Renard). Even Yoshi from Super Mario Brothers vs Riptor from Killer Instinct for example made very little sense, because the only thing they have in common is they come from video games and they are dinosauars that came to being in the 1990s, and that's as far as that goes. Sure I wouldn't mind seeing Riptor get "heavily curb-stompped" but the more people who watch Yoshi vs Ritpor nowdays since the whole fight alone will only last for 55 seconds tops (5 seconds short of a One Minute Melee) will realize how little sense the whole fight is because they don't have anything else in common beond the three things I mentioned (in other words, Yoshi & Riptor deserve better opponents then each other). And remember the very moment when Kirby vs Ditto almost happened only to realize how much of a cream-stomp it would be in Kirby's favor? The big reason why Kirby got set against Majin Buu as that whole fight between those two made so much sense (both are pink, both are puffy, both are terrorifing, both are known to eat opponents, both are over-powered, they even came to being from the 1990s era, that points out to why Kirby vs Majin Boo makes a lot of sense) Then before Kirby vs Majin Boo, there was Harry Potter vs Luke Skywalker, not everyone knows that Harry Potter (especially the new people being introduced to Death Battle) was going to be highly suggested to be set against Aang from Avatar: The Last Airbender only to realize that Aang was just "too powerful" for Harry Potter, which explains he was set against Luke Skywalker (I'm certain you know this already but for others that don't, now you know why). Whenever I look at Harry Potter vs Luke Skywalker, the match-up alone makes so much sense since they have a lot in common for different reasons (even through it needs to be remastered as a live action fight one day). Then perhaps this one fight that Death Battle has done where I speak of two combatants that had iffy rivalry but no longer have due to he being featured on Super Smash Brothers? I speak of none other but Cloud Strife vs Link, sure they had a fierce fight but they no longer have the iffy rivalry due to Cloud Strife on Super Smash Brothers.... and THAT is without a doubt the big reason why Cloud Strife should return to Death Battle to "finish what he started" with none other but Dart Feld from The Legend of Dragoon (Cloud Strife & Dart Feld are not only legitimate rivals but they also have a lot in common for different reasons, for the idea of Cloud Strife vs Dart Feld to this day also makes Link vs Simon Belmont even much more interesting). And if for any reason Bayonetta vs Dante turns out bad (if not worse then bad) then people will be considering the idea of telling Ben Singer & Chad James to give Bayonetta & Dante different opponents (in Bayonetta's case, it has to be none other but Kurohime, trust me on this because more people need to tell Ben Singer that, even if it has to wait for later).